The present invention relates to a method for the bidirectional transmission of data between one or more textile machines. More particularly, the present invention relates to such a method for the bidirectional transmission of data between one or more textile machines producing cross-wound bobbins and/or one or more same-level and/or higher level control systems with a device for transmitting data to a transport medium, which is used for the transporting of data located on the transport medium, the transport medium being in operative connection with the textile machine producing cross-wound bobbins to transmit data via the device.
It is known from German Patent Publication DE 100 55 026 A1, for the bidirectional transmission of data between textile machines, to connect them to one another and to a central control system by means of a network. For this purpose, corresponding cabling and apparatus equipment corresponding to the network architecture, for example Ethernet, Token Ring or Fibre Distributed Data Interface (FDDI) are required to be able to build up networks of this type. As an alternative to cabling, the network architecture may also be implemented in a wireless manner, in other words as a so-called wireless local area network (WLAN). The indispensable prerequisite for data exchange between the textile machines and/or the central control system is an existing network infrastructure, the structure, maintenance and upkeep of which do not give rise to unreasonable costs.
A further possibility for data transmission is to connect a notebook to the respective textile machine to be able to transfer data from the latter to the notebook and vice versa. As notebooks are relatively expensive, react extremely sensitively to unusual mechanical stresses, such as a fall, and the use of a notebook and its connection to the textile machine is a relatively complex process, the use of notebooks across the board for transporting data can only be implemented with a large financial outlay.